melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Riyan
Riyan, Lord of Skybowl, Lord of Feruche, and Lord of Elktrap Manor ', is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Riyan was born in 699 and was the only child of Ostvel and Camigwen. He was fostered out to Swalekeep for two years and then sent to Goddess Keep as he had been born with diarmadhi gifts, though he thought they were faradhi. The split in his fostering was because Sunrunner Lords were new to the world; no one knew quite how to raise them. Maarken, Rohan and Sioned's nephew, had been the first such Lord. He finished his fostering and had been knighted before going to Goddess Keep. Riyan was next in line to test the training methods as everyone tried to find the best way to train Pol, Rohan's son and the first Sunrunner Prince. After staying four years at Goddess Keep, Riyan returned to Swalekeep to finish his fostering. While a squire for Prince Clutha of Meadowlord, he visited Waes, discovered a treasonous plot, and found evidence of Kleve's murder. Due in part to his discovery, Lady Kiele of Waes was convicted for being an accomplice to murder. Masul, the actual murderer and pretender to the throne of Princemarch, had already been killed. Riyan was knighted in 719 at the Rialla alongside Sorin of Radzyn Keep. Riyan also became the Lord of Skybowl and inherited the secret of the Desert's wealth: dragon's gold. Over the next nine years, Riyan worked tirelessly as Lord and kept his Prince's secret gold. He also became very close friends with Sorin. When Sorin was killed in 728 by Ianthe's son, Marron, Riyan felt as though his own brother had died. He was devastated and enraged. He wanted revenge. He and others were sent to investigate Sorin's murder and to discover more information on the sudden dragon deaths. On his journey into the mountains, he came to Elktrap Manor, the home of Lord Garic and his granddaughter, the beautiful Ruala. Riyan found the two extremely suspicious, especially when he learned that they themselves possessed the diarmadhi gifts. He grew angry - something he honestly didn't do often. Part of his anger was because he had been drawn to Ruala and thought she had betrayed him. Ruala soon proved herself trustworthy and he apologized. She also revealed that he too was in truth a diarmadhi. Before Riyan also asked her to marry him. She said yes. While Riyan had been hunting for answers, Ruval, Ianthe's oldest son, had challenged Pol and the entire sorcerous plot to take the High throne was revealed - including how Sorin was killed. Riyan returned to the Desert in time to see Pol's duel for Princemarch and to kill Mireva, the diarmadhi who had raised and trained Ianthe's sons and who was partly responsible for Sorin's death. Due to Riyan and Sorin's closeness and the fact that Andry was Lord of Goddess Keep, Riyan was made Lord of Feruche. Two years later he became Lord of Elktrap Manor, inherited through Ruala. Dragon Star Trilogy During the ''Vellanti'' War Riyan played an integral part as Skybowl was the stage of High Prince Pol's - and the Continent's - last stand. Pol's forces won; they drove the Vellant'im from the Continent. After the war, all the Princes and Lords of the land gathered at Skybowl to celebrate, swear fealty to High Prince Pol, and to inherit Keeps and Princedoms, where the Lords and Princes had fallen, giving their lives to defend their people and their home. Family Links * '''Ruala: wife * Ostvel: father * Camigwen: mother Category:Dragon Prince Characters Category:Sorcerer